


The Diary

by ThatNerdyGirl



Category: Pentatonix
Genre: Diary, F/M, Kisses, M/M, Pentatonix - Freeform, hints at scomiche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerdyGirl/pseuds/ThatNerdyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the lovely TheDancerGurl99, to her request. </p><p>When Avi finds Kirstie's diary in her basement, he has the full intention to return it to its place - after a quick once over. But when he sees his name, he keeps it. What does he find out? What will he do about it?<br/> Kirstie/Avi pairing. <br/>Pentatonix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheDancerGurl99](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=TheDancerGurl99).



> This is not my usual pairing, I just wrote it for the request I received! It was pretty entertaining to write. I hope you enjoy it!

_  
_

_Last night,_

_I had this dream about you_

_In this dream_

_I’m dancin’ right beside you_

_There’s nothin’ wrong,_

_With just a little but of fun_

_We’ll be dancin’ all night long_

_Oh I don’t know what to do_

_About this dream and you_

_I hope this dream comes true_

 

Now, when Kirstie had told Avi she needed help, and _fast,_ he’d reasonably assumed that it was something serious, like a major injury or a house fire. This was not the case.

He was currently clearing out Kirstie’s basement with the rest of Pentatonix.

He sighed. Well, at least he had company.

Avi blew dust off of an old tape, revealing it to be the film _Grease._ He smiled. It was one of his favorites.

As he continued tossing old things into a gigantic plastic trash bag, he could hear Mitch and Scott giggling in the corner. He rolled his eyes. He didn’t understand why the two weren’t dating already. “Just get a room, you two,” Avi called back behind him and went back to work, pulling a large box full of paper down from a shelf.

He sorted through the papers, checking for anything that was worth saving, and found a small leather bound journal buried within the stack of paper. He frowned; it looked recent, unlike the billion other ancient things in the basement. He lifted the journal out of the box and opened it, and there, written in beautiful, loopy handwriting, was Kirstie’s name. Avi’s eyes widened in shock; it couldn’t be what he thought it was. He looked around the room briefly before going back to the journal, quickly flipping through it. He fully intended to put the journal back in the box after a quick once over.

Of course, that was before he saw his name written within the pages. Multiple times.

His heart nearly stopped. She was writing about him.

He had to see what she was saying about him.

He subtly slid the journal into his jacket and went back to dumping papers into the trash. He had just begun to relax when a voice from right behind him suddenly said, “Avi!”

He jumped, slamming his head against the shelf above him. “Gah!”

He turned, scowling and rubbing his head, to see Kevin looking at him worriedly. “Are you okay, dude?” he asked, concerned. Avi forced a smile and ignored the throbbing pain in his head. “Yeah, I’m fine. Do you need something?” Kevin suddenly grinned. “Oh, yeah. Here, take a look at this,” he shoved a photograph into Avi’s hand. “It’s adorable, really.”

Avi looked down at the picture and smiled. It was a young toddler (who was obviously Kirstie) in a pink tutu and far too much glittery make-up on. A small, pink butterfly was painted on her cheek. She was grinning like she had just had the best moment of her life, and she held a cone of blue cotton candy in her small fist. He flipped the photo over to the backside, where someone had elegantly written.

_Kirsten being a beautiful little princess. July 14, 1991_

Avi’s heart swelled. This was perfect. She was perfect. _Whoa, whoa. Slow down a second, Avi._ She _was perfect? What are you thinking?_

Kevin suddenly jerked him out of his thoughts. “Dude, she’s coming this way! Hide it!” he whispered harshly.

“What are you guys looking at?”

Too late.

“I – uh, it’s nothing. Just a picture,” Avi thrust the photo at Kirstie. She took it, a small smile gracing her lips. “Oh! I remember this, this was back when I….” Kirstie went on to tell him the story behind the picture, and all Avi could think about was the journal resting in his jacket. It had seemed to grow heavier in his guilt. He had never felt this ashamed in his life.

***

Hours later Avi sat in his own bedroom, the lamp on. He stared at the black journal resting on his lap, unable to open it.

After they had gotten home, Avi had quickly gone to his room and hid the diary in his nightstand, with the intention to read it as soon as he heard Kevin’s snores when they went to bed.

And now, here he was, guilt heavy in his stomach, staring down at the leather book. He took a deep breath, opening it to the second page, and began to read.

_Dear Diary,_

_Scott, Mitch and I made it! We made it into the Sing-Off! We’ve finally got our beat boxer, Kevin, and our bass, Avi. Strange name, am I right?_

_We haven’t even met them yet. The newbies can’t catch a flight in time for them to get here before the Sing-Off starts, and the soonest one seems to be the day of. Oh well, I guess I’ll take whatever I can get. I’m really nervous though. What if we get kicked off as soon as we finish our first performance? What if we’re the first ones off? What if we made it this far for nothing?_

_Mitch is nervous also. I can tell. He keeps walking around and running his fingers through his hair. Scott’s comforting him though. I still can’t believe they aren’t a couple yet._

_But, anyway, back to the bass and beat boxer. I hope they’re as good as they seem, because I don’t think we’ll make it past round one if they aren’t. God, I’m nervous, Diary, nervous as Hell. Wish me luck._

_-Kirstie_

Avi chuckled, remembering the extremely tense days before the Sing-Off. He’d been desperately trying to catch a flight, but the one that would even get him there in time for the show was the one that arrived just a few hours before the Sing-Off. It was intense.

He flipped through until the middle of the diary, past the Sing-Off Era, and stopped at a passage that looked interesting.

_Dear Diary,_

_I’m freaking out._

_I think I might have a crush on Avi. This is bad; this is very, very bad._

Avi stopped reading, his heart beating wildly. She had a crush on Avi. Shit. He turned the pages madly until he got to one of the last entries.

_Dear Diary,_

_This crush on Avi, well, it’s different._

_I can’t really explain how, I mean, it’s stronger than any of my other crushes, and it won’t go away. This is even stronger than when I had that really weird crush on Mitch. This is stronger than that. It’s messing me up in ways I can’t even begin to understand._

_Diary, I think I might love him._

_But that’s crazy, right? How would I know? I’ve never loved anyone before! That’s bullshit!_

_God, I need to go to the asylum or something. I’ll write later, Diary. I need to go rest my brain._

_-Kirstie_

Avi flopped himself against his bed, unwilling to move. He felt like he’d just been punched in the face. That was before a realization came and hit him, hard. His breath quickened as he began to piece everything together.

He loved Kirstie right back.

***

Kirstie’s phone rang, vibrating in her back pocket, a few days after the basement cleaning. Her heart did a little dance when she saw it was Avi calling.

 _Stop it,_ she scolded herself mentally. _You know he has no interest in you._

She took a breath, composing herself, and answered. This crush was getting a little out of hand.

“Hello?”

“Hey,” Avi’s voice sent shivers down her spine. _For God’s sake, Kirstie, pull yourself together! You’re in the middle of Target!_

“What’s up?” she cursed herself; her voice was a little shaky.

“I, um, I need you to – I mean, would you, could you come over here?” Why was _his_ voice shaky?

“Er – why?”

“I – erm – found something.”

Her stomach plummeted in fear. There was no way he could have found it.

“I’ll be right over.” She grimaced as she hung up and sighed. This couldn’t be anything good.

Kirstie arrived at Avi and Kevin’s small house in five minutes, no joke. She was concerned; who cares if she broke the speed limit?

Once she was inside she demanded to be shone what he had ‘found’ immediately, fearing the worst.

“Alright, show me what you’ve found.”

Avi shuffled around nervously and fingered a worn copy of _Harry Potter_ that rested on the side table _._ “Are you sure?”

Kirstie gave him a look. “Yeah, of course I’m sure. Now, show me.”

He picked up a black leather journal and held it up to her. Fear coursed through her body. That was _her diary._ “Did you read it?” she asked in a small voice. Avi hesitantly nodded. “How much did you read?” she tried to keep herself from screaming out the words, a large contrast to her previous whisper.

“Kirstie, forget how much I read,” Avi walked to her and held out the journal. She snatched it out of his hands. _Everything’s gone wrong, Kirstie, you’ve messed up big, this time._ “No! I need to know!” Avi gave her a look that told her the answer. Kirstie visibly deflated. “Where did you even find it?”

“There was this box—”

“The box!” Kirstie groaned, running her hands through her hair. “Oh my God, I should have taken that box! Now you _know,_ and everything is going to Hell!”

“Kirstie, I—”

“You probably hate me now, don’t you? Frick, now everything’s going to be _so awkward_ now! Especially with Pentatonix and everything!”

“Kirstie, I need to tell you—”

“Shit! I’ve just remembered, you know I _love_ you! As if you knowing about the crush wasn’t enough—”

“Kirstie!” Avi all but yelled. Kirstie fell silent, blushing, and scuffed her foot against the ground. “Sorry,” she apologized softly, embarrassed. Avi suddenly looked nervous. He cleared his throat anxiously. “I, um, I need to tell you something.” She frowned. “Yeah?”

Avi smiled slightly at Kirstie and warmth instantly filled her. “I need to tell you that I also, uhm, love you,” he said the last two words quietly, but that didn’t stop Kirstie from hearing them. A grin spread slowly across her face before disappearing abruptly, her joyful expression morphing into a suspicious one.

“You aren’t doing this because you pity me, are you?”

Surprise was etched onto Avi’s features. “What? Why would I do that?”

Kirstie’s smile came back again, only bigger; Avi was always a terrible liar, and this was no lie. “You actually love me?” It was like one of her fantasies had come to life before her eyes.

Avi sighed in mock annoyance. “Haven’t I told you enough times? Of course I love you!” Kirstie was ecstatic.

She practically ran towards Avi and kissed him. He froze in surprise for a while before kissing back eagerly, his hands gently cupping her face and her hands tangling in his shaggy brown hair, knocking aside the beanie that had once rested there.

What felt like electric shocks were running through Kirstie’s entire body, and she shivered, pressing herself closer to Avi and sliding her hands down from his hair and to his neck.

She was _so_ thankful Avi had found her diary.

When they walked into the small kitchen fifteen minutes later, all mussed hair and swollen lips, they found Kevin silently scribbling on a piece of paper and drinking coffee. He eyed Avi’s crooked beanie, amused. “Looks like you two finally got to a little something.”

Kirstie flushed and Avi playfully whacked Kevin’s shoulder. “Shut up.”

Avi then began to rummage through the cupboards, looking for the tea bags. He retrieved two bags and slammed the cupboard door, grinning at Kirstie. _He’s an idiot,_ Kirstie thought as she smiled back. _But he’s my idiot._

Kevin smirked as he returned to writing lyrics, and told them, “The condoms aren’t in the kitchen, you know.” Avi mockingly gasped and hit Kevin again, this time on the back of his head. “How dare you suggest such crude activities?” he accused dramatically.

Kirstie was still blushing by the time they left the Kevin in the kitchen, planning to go out and see a movie. To go on a ‘proper date’, as Avi had put it.

 They rode to the cinema in a comfortable silence, Kirstie smiling down at her lap as Avi drove. It all seemed so surreal, like a dream, and Kirstie wanted it to never end.

Avi had wanted a comedy and Kirstie was admittedly a romance nut, so they saw _Somebody Marry Barry,_ and while it wasn’t the best film, Kirstie still laughed and held Avi’s hand.

After they had seen the movie, they drove to a French restaurant by the name of _Pamplemousse Le Restaurant._ The date was a little old fashioned, but in Kirstie’s eyes it was perfect. Avi had even pulled out her chair and offered it to her, jokingly saying, “Your chair, _Mademoiselle,”_ in a horrible French accent.

They had laughed and talked until near midnight, where Kirstie yawned and told him that they’d better get going, for _Pamplemousse_ would be closing soon.

On the trip back they continued their conversation, the subject being Mitch and Scott, and when the _Hell_ were they going to get together, and Kirstie had never felt as happy as she did in her life.

She wasn’t going to say what happened later that night.

______

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Remember, I take requests to write a fic that has to do with PTX! No matter the pairing or situation, I'll be sure to write it!  
> -ThatNerdyGirl


End file.
